This invention relates to a stabilizing device for a musical instrument.
Players of the smaller brass instruments, such as trumpet, trombone and French horn, have all too often sacrificed embouchure, posture, breathing, tone, dexterity and/or endurance for the sake of stabilizing and supporting their instruments. They have naturally tended toward excess mouthpiece pressure, and excess body tension, and extreme embouchure as ways of stabilizing their instrument while it is played, since their instrument""s center of gravity shifts as they move its valves, slides and triggers, and as they move their own bodies. There is a need for a device for smaller brass instruments which offers flexible, natural-feeling stabilization and support for smaller brass instruments while preserving freedom of movement.
The invention features a device which will support, stabilize, and balance smaller brass instruments while preserving freedom of movement. Concurrently, the device preferably also will vibrate in response to the vibration of the player""s instrument, providing the experience of body/instrument resonance.
By reducing the physical tensions which are not helpful in producing musical sound, the device promotes a more focused and efficient use of those parts of the body that contribute to musical sound, the device promotes a more focused and efficient use of those parts of the body that contribute to musical sound. As a result, the player is less prone to xe2x80x9cfight the hornxe2x80x9d and better able to focus on the music. By providing a resonating link between the instrument and the player""s body, the device helps bring out the applied instrument""s core sound and utilize more of the natural resonance of the player""s body, especially in the area of the player""s breastbone or sternum.
In addition to being a help to performance, the device functions as a learning or awareness-tool, allowing the player to develop greater sensitivity to the subtle sensations that involved in playing well. It can be used in this way by students and professionals at all levels.
Generally, the device includes a first element that rests on the chest of the user connected to a second element that provides a pivoting balance for the instrument. Connected, as used herein, includes connection through intermediate structure.
Preferred embodiments of the device may include one or more of the following features. The device may include a neck strap that slip over the user""s neck and attaches to the first element, for example, through a key ring. The first element can include a flat piece that rests on the sternum of the user. The device may further include an arm element connected to the first element that pivots vertically with respect to the first element. The device may further include an extension assembly that adjustably extends the upper arm and provides a pivotal point of attachment for the second element. The second element may be a cradle that can serve as a pivot and point of contact for the instrument; the cradle may also serve as a resting point or contact point for the hand of a user.
The invention also features a method of stabilizing a small brass instrument using the stabilizing device.
The device may also include any of the features described in the description of the prototype or shown in illustrations of the device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description, and from the claims.